


A Good Drink

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe appreciates a good drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Drink

He swirled the amber liquid around in the glass before taking a mouthful and letting the flavor fill his senses. It was warm and rich and smoky. He could taste as much as smell the hint of peat from the fires used to cure the grains before distilling.

He enjoyed a good scotch, his tastes becoming more selective over the years. Of course, having MacLeod buy him nothing but the best had spoiled him for anything else. What he used to think was a good drink now tasted only slightly better than rotgut, lacking the fullness of the 'good stuff'.


End file.
